A Sentimental Pirate?
by TeaPotts
Summary: Jack spills his guts to a scared Will Turner III. This story takes place after Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, but a year before the scene seen after the credits. Warning: If you haven't seen that scene, this story could contain a major spoiler.


**Author's note: **This story was actually a dream I had and loved so much I just had to turn it into a short story.

Jack, Elizabeth and Will III after a long, seemingly good day, were stuck in a thunder storm. Elizabeth had just put the frightened Will to bed while Jack steered the ever so faithful (and stolen once more) Black Pearl to the nearest port. Only a few hours later Will had awoken from a terrible dream, finding his mom fast asleep he went crying onto the main ship, hoping to find Jack there. Of course Jack was there, he was a man who hardly ever slept, it was like he didn't need to. Jack turned around when he heard the sobs of the nine year old. He put on a sympathetic face, it wasn't a mask, he really felt sorry for Will. He seemed to always have nightmares and often found his way onto the main ship. Jack walked over to him, opening his arms but thinking the boy wouldn't want the hug anyway, just like always. For the first time in awhile though, Will just fell into Jack's arms.

_'He must be really upset tonight.'_ Jack thought as he sat down and held the boy close.

"What's wrong Will?"

"I-I...no...h-he came into my dream again." Will tried to explain.

"Your dad?" Jack asked, knowing the answer would be yes.

Will just nodded. Jack felt his heart twang. He had to admit, he missed Will too. For a boy who'd never even met his dad though, that was just harsh. He should have listened to Elizabeth when she told him not to tell stories about their old adventures. Jack pulled Will into a tighter grip and began stroking his head, moving fly away hairs from his face as he told Jack what happened in his dream.

"You know, Will...it's tough for a pirate to say this, but...I'm always here for you. Your mum and I are always here for you. I know it's odd for you to see us as together, when you know you have a dad somewhere just out of reach...but I love you as a son. I feel like it's partly my fault you don't have your real dad, and I promised myself when I saved your mum that I'd be there for her...and that means you too, you are a part of her." Jack opened his heart like he never had before to the young boy.

He'd admit anything just to see Will's tears stop falling. Every time he had a nightmare, Jack would listen and relive the day his friend died and became the new captain of the Flying Dutchman. He knew Will was somewhat happy there, he had his dad back...but what about the family he left behind? Only seeing them every 10 years. He doesn't even know he has a son yet, but when he does...next year...will he realize this could all happen again? This little boy could wind up killing himself one day if he realizes it'll bring him to his father. Then what of Elizabeth...she'll go too.

_'Then me...even though I don't ever want to go back to that cursed world. I want to be free, and these two have to be free too! I need them...so I can be free.'_ Jack thought and sigh.

This was why he couldn't sleep at night, these thoughts haunted his mind 24/7.

"You don't have to call me daddy if you don't want to...but I do love you, Will." He said as he cautiously kissed Will's head, unsure of how he would react.

Will moved to put his arms around Jack's neck. He held on tightly, not wanting to let go, wanting to hold onto the only dad he had. Then Elizabeth walked out, awoken from her dreams at just the right moment. Jack hid a blush, he couldn't let Elizabeth see him being sentimental. He's a pirate for God's sake!

He whispered to Will, "Take my necklace off."

Will was confused but did so.

"Now, turn around and run like you stole it!"

When Will turned around and saw his mom he caught on. He knew Jack hated looking like a good guy. He sniggered and ran, nearly tripping over his own two feet then hid behind his mom.

Jack stood up and yelled, "He tricked me! He pretended to need a hug and stole my bloody necklace! I knew you could never trust a pirate...not even the little ones!"

Elizabeth sighed and laughed. She knew the truth, but she decided to go along with their game. "How dare you, William!"

"He taught me!" Will said pointing accusingly at Jack, "He taught me to be a pirate!"

Elizabeth laughed as she wrestled the necklace from Will's grip and tossed it back to Jack. Jack winked at Will and Will winked back, thinking their secret conversation was still a secret. Will yawned and Elizabeth decided she'd try and put him back to bed.

"G'night, Jack." Elizabeth said as she walked away with Will in tow.

"G'night, you two." He said smiling, starting to feel sleepy himself.

When the two of them were back in the Captain's Quarters, Jack stared at the horizon.

"Give us a break, Will. Stop haunting our minds and just let us sleep. We'll see you soon, I promise."

He closed his eyes and thought to himself, _'I'm not much of a pirate anymore, am I? That kid settled me down faster then Davey Jones ever could...damn...I think I need some rum!'_

FIN


End file.
